spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Raimaru Ame
Personality Raimaru is very quiet. He doesn't talk. At all. Literally mute unless asked a question directly or told to speak. He is emotionless in the very sense of the word-he has no compassion, no sympathy, no rage, no mercy. He kills without thinking, because he can have no thoughts. He is a human robot. Anyone's to command. He has no sense of right or wrong. As long as he's told to do something, he'll do it. Especially if that person is someone he's interacted with before. He never gets bored, but has been told countless times to read to strengthen his vocabulary. He doesn't care (look at paragraph above) and so does as told. He never does things on impulse. If left alone, he will just sit for hours. The only time he does things for himself is when he knows he cannot survive if he's left for more than three days alone. He simply eats, drinks, sleeps, and repeats the cycle. Nothing more. Also, since he has the Resentment Stone (The chink of diamond mentioned in his power) he sometimes feels small pits of rage or jealousy, all the nasty emotions that were taken from his previously. In his altered state, he can be cruel, ruthless, spiteful. Just plain mean. He protects the diamond with his life, knowing he'd be brought to the brink of death if it were destroyed. History Like most of the humans, Raimaru was born on Earth. But his was a different story. He was perfectly content with his middle-class family, an older brother, mother, and father. He was much different back then-spunky, exuberant, witty, short-tempered, plus a range of other emotions. He did well in school, worked hard. He was strong and well-respected in his class. Perfect life, no? Three years before the aliens blew the Earth up, when the spaceships were being built, his father was away all the time. He eventually left his family in search of a way off the planet on his own. His mother was heart-broken and ignored Raimaru and his brother, leaving them to fend for themselves. The brothers coped well, but were grief-stricken and angry at their mother's abandonment. After a while they went their separate ways, Toramaru (His brother) went to find their father and Raimaru stayed behind to look after their mother. Soon after that, a girl moved into the house next door to them. She was lively and teased Rai about his height near constantly, provoking angry retorts from him. Her name was Cody Bates. The children became fast friends, sticking together like siblings. Cody, a year older, helped Rai deal with his broken family, took care of bullies, and gave him a second home. They were inseparable. The girl soon discovered she had powers-dangerous powers. She had been chosen the day before to get on a spaceship to Sigma, three months before they left, when she found out she could manipulate souls. She could remove them from a living body and place them in something inanimate, a book or stone, and still keep the human/animal alive. They were both over-joyed and excited about it, and began experimenting, honing Cody's powers. Then came the news. Raimaru had also been chosen to go to Sigma-but he was going on a ship that was scheduled to go a week before Cody. A week before the end of the world. The children were heart-broken, and pledged to meet up again on Sigma. But just in case.... Cody took a small diamond charm, shaped like a heart. With Raimaru's permission, she placed his soul in the small chink of stone. Compassion and kindness belonged to the left side, anger and sin stored in the right. The stone was broken into halves before hand, to prevent harm to Raimaru's soul, and both children took one. Cody promised she would return his soul once they met up again. She took the left side, leaving Rai with the right. A day after, his hair developed silvery-streaks and his eyes drained of color, completely white except for a sliver of blue-silver. Then he left, onto Sigma. He was the third person chosen for a five-man ship, making exploratory rounds to the planet. It was there the now emotionless Raimaru discovered his power. Along with his limited capacity for feeling. Someone told him they liked how long his hair was-he cut it all off in spite. After the ship landed, the boy wandered off, disappearing into the rubble-filled city we know as Sigma. Everyone presumed him dead. In truth, Raimaru had ambled across a cave and has been living there ever since, most of his days spent staring into the sky, his resentful curiosity wondering about his long-lost friend and waiting for his next orders. Category:Characters Category:Humans